Our Love, Four Leaf Clover
by RuriRurry
Summary: Disaat semanggi, penghubung cerita cinta kita, dan mengakhiri cinta kita.. Disaat cinta kita, bersemi, hancur terinjak, seperti semanggi. Disaat cinta kita, kuat seperti semanggi. (Chapter 3 UPDATE!)
1. Ch 1 -a Girl, a Boy, and Clover-

**Domo~  
Fanfict pertama saya, enjoy!**

Disclaimer:

**Vocaloid never ever become mine!**

**Ch. 1**

**-a Girl, a Boy, and Clover-**

Gadis bersurai honey blonde itu melangkah perlahan menuju sekolahnya. Ia menatap langit, dimana nyawa orangtuanya direnggut pada saat ia masih kecil. "Seandainya aku tetap melarang orangtuaku untuk pergi kesana. Pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak akan sesial ini." Gadis itu menghela nafas. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Pita putih yang cukup besar menghiasi surai indahnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Dia membuka matanya, dan melangkah dengan anggun.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia hanya melewati gerbang begitu saja. Banyak siswa siswi yang datang, namun mereka tidak menyapa gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak segera memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia berbelok kearah taman sekolah. Di pagi hari, jarang sekali siswa siswi menuju taman itu. Gadis itu duduk di bangku taman, dan terdiam saat melihat sekumpulan semanggi yang tumbuh di taman sekolah. Ia mengingat bahwa ada yang mengatakan jika menemukan semanggi berdaun empat, maka keberuntungan akan datang. Karena semanggi berdaun empat melambangkan keberuntungan. Mengingat hal itu, sang gadis menghampiri sekumpulan semanggi dan mengumpulkan semanggi berdaun empat.. "Mungkin dengan mengumpulkan daun semanggi ini akan sama dengan mengumpulkan lagi keberuntunganku." gumam gadis mungil itu.

Gadis itu tidak sadar, saat seorang pemuda menghampiri gadis itu. Pemuda yang memiliki surai honey blonde yang diikat rapi, namun dengan poni yang tidak tertata rapi. Ia mendekati sang gadis yang masih tetap sibuk mengumpulkan semanggi. Merasa bahwa tidak ada yang akan memulai percakapan, pemuda tampan itu akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. "apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu. Sang gadis menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengannya. Iris mata azure nya, dengan rambut honey blonde nya, membuat gadis itu terpesona. Namun segera gadis itu membuang pikiran seperti itu dan memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku sedang mengumpulkan semanggi." jawab gadis itu sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Di tangannya telah terkumpul cukup banyak semanggi berdaun empat. Lalu mata sang gadis melihat semanggi lain yang berdaun empat. Dengan segera dia mengambilnya, namun tangan besar milik seseorang telah mengambilnya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sang pemuda memakannya. Gadis bersurai honeyblonde geram. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada tinggi. "Aku? Sedang makan semanggi." jawab pemuda itu santai. "Tapi kenapa kau memakannya? semanggi itu... semanggi berdaun empat." kata sang gadis dengan suaranya yang semakin mengecil. "yah, kan masih ada semanggi yang lain. Rasanya tetap sama kok, tetap terasa asam dan segar." ucap pemuda itu dengan entengnya. Emosi sang gadis yang sudah diambang batas tumpah sudah. "TAPI KAN MASIH BANYAK SEMANGGI YANG LAIN! YANG TIDAK BERDAUN EMPAT! DASAR PEMAKAN KEBERUNTUNGAN!" kata sang gadis dengan penuh emosi. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau yang kau cari yang berdaun empat. Aku juga hanya asal ambil. Dan kupikir kau akan memakannya juga." kata pemuda itu kebingungan. "kalau begitu, MAKAN SAJA SEMUA SEMANGGI INI" kata sang gadis seraya melempar semua semanggi yang telah ia kumpulkan dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Setitik air mata turun dari ujung mata indah gadis itu dan segera dihapus oleh sang pemilik mata. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung sekolah. Ia langsung menuju ruangan yang penuh dengan loker siswa. Tidak sulit mencari loker gadis itu. Cukup cari loker yang penuh dengan coretan caci maki dari seseorang, atau mungkin beberapa orang. Gadis itu menatap nanar lokernya yang penuh coretan. "pergi kau pengganggu!" "tukang cari muka!" "sok cantik!" "sok pinter!" "cewek ga guna!" dan beberapa kalimat dan kata yang tidak patut dibaca. Miris jika melihat hal ini. Orang luar mengira jika siswa siswi dari Melodia Art&Music School adalah siswa siswi bermartabat, beretika, berwawasan luas, dan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dalam berperilaku. Namun semua itu hanya bualan belaka. Sekolah yang penuh omong kosong. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan cairan pembersih. Ia menggosok tulisan di lokernya itu hingga bersih. Setelah semuanya bersih, gadis itu melangkah menuju kelasnya. Saat itu seseorang memanggil namanya. "Kaganemi-san?" ternyata seorang guru yang memanggil gadis itu. "Ada apa Hikari-sensei?" kata gadis yang bermarga Kaganemi itu. "Bisa bantu umumkan ujian mendadak ke kelasmu? Sensei mau menemui murid baru dulu. Kuberi waktu belajar selama aku bertemu dengan murid baru ini." kata Hikari-sensei. Gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera menuju ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, semua orang menatap gadis bermata azure itu lagi. Sang gadis mengacuhkan pandangan menusuk kepadanya. Dia menulis beberapa kata di papan tulis. Beberapa anak mengeja apa yang ditulis oleh gadis berambut honey blonde itu. "a-da u-ji-an men-da-dak ha-ri i-ni. Sen-sei mem-be-ri wak-tu un-tuk be-la-jar" eja seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. "tuh kan, kalau si Rin datang pasti bawa masalah!" kata pemuda berambut biru laut. "dasar gadis pembawa sial!" kata gadis berambut magenta. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Rin Kaganemi itu mengacuhkan apa kata 'teman' nya itu. Rin berjalan menuju bangku yang bertuliskan 'Kaganemi, Rin' dan duduk di kursi yang berada disana. Sesegera mungkin ia menyalakan komputernya dan memasang headphone kesayangannya dan memutar lagu. Rin membenamkan dirinya dengan musik klasik yang sedikit berhasil menenangkannya sesaat sebelum ujian.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Hikari-sensei masuk ke kelas bersama murid baru. Rin melepaskan headphone-nya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya. "bocah semanggi.." gumam Rin. Pemuda itu menatap Rin dan tersenyum. Suasana kelas sudah penuh bisikan. "baiklah murid-muridku, sepertinya kalian semua sudah mengenal murid baruku ini. Dia Len, Kagamine Len sang Cellist terkenal. Tidak mungkin kalian tidak mengenalnya. Bukan begitu Kaganemi-san?" kata Hikari-sensei yang telah memperhatikan kedua muridnya yang tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Seperti ada komunikasi antar keduanya tanpa suara. Rin yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan gurunya langsung memalingkan wajah. Tampak seluruh siswa menatap sinis kepada Rin. "Mungkin Kagamine-kun mau memperkenalkan diri?" kata Hikari-sensei memecah keheningan. "Baiklah, seperti kalian ketahui nama saya Len Kagamine, mohon bantuannya." kata Len. "Mungkin ada pertanyaan untuk Kagamine-kun?" tanya Hikari-sensei. Semua siswi menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Len-kun rumahnya dimana?". "Len-kun, boleh minta alamat email?". "Len-kun sudah punya pacar?". Semua pertanyaan aneh diluncurkan kepada Len. Len hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang membuat semua gadis berteriak histeris, kecuali gadis yang bernama Rin. "Len-kun punya hubungan darah sama si Rin kah?" celetuk pemuda bersurai teal. "mana mungkin cewek culun begitu jadi kerabat cowok terkenal gitu." kata gadis berambut kuning emas. Seluruh kelas tertawa, kecuali Rin, Len, dan Hikari-sensei. "sudah cukup perkenalannya. Kagamine-san, kalau dilihat dari nama margamu seharusnya duduk di dekat... Hm.. Kaganemi-san.. Ah, disana!" kata Hikari-sensei menyudahi perkenalan murid baru dan menunjukkan bangku yang kini milik Len. Rin menatap Len dan bergumam tanpa suara. "dasar penguntit." gumam Rin kepada Len. "aku bukan penguntit. Hanya kebetulan saja." balas Len kepada Rin. Kedua iris azure mereka terus bertatapan. "dasar bocah semanggi penguntit!" gumam Rin. "dasar gadis suram pita besar!" gumam Len. Rin membelalakkan matanya. "sudah selesai Kagamine-san? Kaganemi-san?" tanya Hikari-sensei yang memperhatikan muridnya sedang beradu pandangan. Merasa diperhatikan, keduanya memalingkan wajah dan terdiam. "baiklah, sesuai janji, saya akan melakukan ujian dadakan. Namun sebelumnya saya bertanya kepada Kagamine-san, apa tidak masalah jika melakukan ujian di hari pertama nya?" tanya Hikari-sensei kepada Len. Semua mata berharap kepada Len untuk menolak ujian mendadak itu. Namun harapan semua murid sirna ketika Len mengangguk menandakan dia bersedia mengikuti ujian tersebut. Dengan lemas semua siswa memasuki web sekolah dan membuka akun masing-masing. "Sepuluh soal essay. Soal tiap siswa berbeda. Percuma jika kalian menyontek. Waktu enampuluh menit dimulai dari..." Hikari-sensei melihat jam tangan nya. "Sekarang!". Terdengar suara klik dari mouse, suara tombol keyboard, dan goresan alat tulis diatas kertas untuk menghitung. Suasana di kelas langsung sunyi.

Hingga ketika tigapuluh menit berlalu...

Kedua murid yang duduk berdekatan tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ara~ kalian berdua sudah selesai Kagamine-san? Kaganemi-san?" tanya Hikari-sensei. Kedua orang yang disebut namanya menatap satu sama lain kemudian menatap gurunya dan mengangguk. "mungkin kalian bisa menuju kelas selanjutnya terlebih dahulu." kata Hikari-sensei. Kedua murid tersebut memberi hormat, mengambil barang bawaan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kelas yang terlihat murid di dalamnya sedang berpikir keras.

Rin sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kelas itu, diikuti Len di belakangnya. "Kau mau kemana gadis pita?" tanya Len seraya mengikuti Rin. "Toilet. Berhenti mengikutiku dan memanggilku gadis pita, aku punya nama." kata Rin ketus. Len langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Ano, kalau boleh tahu ruang kelas selanjutnya dimana?" tanya Len. "Ruang lukis" jawab Rin singkat, sambil mengenakan headphone putih kesayangannya. "Dimana itu?" tanya Len kebingungan. "Cari sendiri. Baca petunjuk arah." kata Rin menuju toilet meninggalkan Len yang kebingungan.

Len terus berjalan, namun malah menemukan kantin. Akhirnya ia membeli minuman dan membawanya seraya mencari ruang kelas selanjutnya. Len baru tahu bahwa ruang lukis berada di lantai tiga. Ia segera menuju ruangan itu. Di lantai tiga ternyata juga ada pameran lukisan semua siswa yang mengambil pelajaran melukis. Diantara lukisan-lukisan tersebut, terdapat sekelompok lukisan yang jelas dilukis oleh satu orang. "Lukisan-lukisan yang indah, pelukisnya pasti pro." gumam Len.

Lukisan yang berjudul The Glowing Lights, adalah lukisan sederhana dengan media kanvas hitam, dengan beberapa lukisan cahaya warna warni yang menimbulkan efek bercahaya yang nyaman dan tentram. Tidak menggunakan tinta khusus, hanya teknik pelukisan yang membuatnya tampak nyata.

Lukisan selanjutnya berjudul Ai no Field. Tampak padang rumput luas, dan seorang gadis bersurai honey blonde tengah menggapai sesuatu. Mungkin yang dimaksud sang pelukis, seorang gadis yang tengah menggapai 'ai-cinta' yang tak pernah ada untuknya di dunia yang luas ini, dan sang gadis hanya bisa menanti dengan menggapai langit yang kosong. Lukisan yang bermakna dalam.

Lukisan yang lain berjudul Our Tapes. Terlukis gadis bersurai honey blonde lagi, kini tengah menunggu di bangku taman sembari menatap daun yang berguguran. Tergambar pula jalan setapak yang semakin mengecil diujung lukisan, tampak setitik bayangan. Mungkin itu bayangan lelaki, dan gadis di bangku taman menggenggam seutas pita merah yang terus terjuntai kearah bayangan lelaki tersebut. Pelukis ingin menceritakan tentang jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan kedua sejoli ini. Namun diantara jarak dan waktu tersebut, memiliki penghubung dari kisah cinta mereka, yaitu yang diibaratkan sang pelukis dengan pita merah. Sungguh indah.

Lukisan terakhir, sangat menarik perhatian. Gadis yang sama, dengan pita merah yang telah terputus, kini tengah menyentuh kegelapan. Sang gadis telah menyerah dengan semua kisah cintanya. Berjudul Darkness Story.

"kisah cinta yang tragis." gumam Len. Semua lukisan tersebut memiliki keterkaitan. Cinta yang penuh penantian yang berujung tragis. Namun ditengah kegelapan cinta itu terdapat beberapa kenangan yang hangat dan menentramkan. Begitulah yang dimaksud sang pelukis.

"hmm, inisial pelukis RiKa." gumam Len. Diantara ratusan lukisan, inilah yang begitu menarik perhatian. Memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, selain karena lokasinya yang strategis. Setelah melihat lukisan yang lain, Len memutuskan untuk menuju ruang lukis.

Ruang lukis masih kosong. "Belum ada yang datang rupanya" kata Len. Namun Len salah. Len melihat gadis bersurai honey blonde, Rin Kaganemi, tengah menatap langit.

Dan gadis itu...

Menangis?..

TBC

**makasih yang udah mau baca, mohon maaf jika ada miss type dan bahasa yang ga berkenan ataupun ga enak dibaca..**

**and also..**

**REVIEW~**


	2. Ch 2 -This Song-

**Maaf, sekali lagi maaf.. Ruri update nya terlalu lama. Ter-delay sama yg oneshot buat hadiah Kagamine twins yg berakhir amburadul.**

**Maaf ceritanya masi absurd. Tapi makasih banyak bagi yang uda mau review, Ruri seneng banget kalo ada yg review. Ruri berharap ada yg mau review lagi. ^^ Ini fict pertama Ruri, dan langsung multi chapter. Makanya, bahagia banget klo ada yg mau baca dan me-review.**

**Akhir kata, happy reading, enjoy!**

**Vocaloid isn't mine and never will be~**

**Piano Sonata no.2 'Funeral March' owned by Chopin (coba di download deh, biar tau maksudnya)**

**Ch. 2 **

**-This Song-**

**Normal PoV.**

Setelah melihat lukisan yang lain, Len memutuskan untuk menuju ruang lukis.

Ruang lukis masih kosong. "Belum ada yang datang rupanya" kata Len. Namun Len salah. Len melihat gadis bersurai honey blonde, Rin Kaganemi, tengah menatap langit.

Dan gadis itu...

Menangis?..

**Len PoV.**

"Rin? Menangis?" kataku dalam hati. Aku mendekati gadis mungil itu dan mendekatinya. Sang gadis membelalakkan matanya dan segera menghapus air matanya. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil. "Santai saja gadis pita, aku tidak akan mengganggumu atau mengejek dirimu saat menangis." kataku seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Rin memegang kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat kesan manis semakin terlihat. Ya, aku menyukai Kaganemi-san. Menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku menyukainya karena ia memiliki sisi misterius yang membuatku makin tertarik. Membuatku ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Dibalik perawakannya yang tenang, ia menyimpan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Seperti contoh, ia yang tiba-tiba menangis. Yang berarti ia menyimpan sesuatu hal, entah apa itu.

"Hei gadis suram, aku minta maaf." kataku. Rin yang mendengarnya kebingungan. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" kata. Rin. "Kejadian tadi pagi.." jawabku dengan nada bersalah. "Oh, bukan masalah. Toh itu memang salahku, untuk apa mempercayai hal takhayul seperti itu." kata Rin tertunduk lesu. "Percaya apa?" tanyaku. "Tentang semanggi berdaun empat. Keberuntungan." katanya lagi. "Untuk apa kau butuh keberuntungan?" tanyaku. "Itu..." ucapan Rin terputus. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Baiklah jika tidak ingin membicarakannya." kataku memecah keheningan. Rin tetap terdiam. "Ah, alat musik apa yang membuatmu masuk sekolah ini?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Tentu, semua murid sekolah ini pasti bisa menguasai minimal satu alat musik. Kalau aku paling menguasai cello, dan semua orang tahu itu. "Kalau itu.." saat Rin akan menjawab, siswa yang lain mulai berdatangan, membuat kami kaget. Rin menjauh, dan aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Yah, walaupun tempatku dan Rin berdekatan, Rin tidak mau berbicara denganku. Entah apa tadi aku salah bicara. Aku tidak tahu. Dia tetap diam menatap kanvas kosong dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi ia mengenakan headphone putih itu.

"Len-kun!" sapa seorang gadis. Aku membuyarkan perhatianku dari Rin. Aku menoleh, tampak seorang gadis berambut teal yang sangat panjang. Untuk mengatasi rambutnya itu, ia menguncir rambutnya berbentuk twintail. Aku hanya membalas senyum sapaannya. "Ano, Len-kun, kau kan belum tahu ruang-ruang kelas kan? Mungkin Len-kun bersedia aku temani berkeliling sekolah?" kata gadis bernama Miku, yang kubaca dari baju yang dikenakannya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi Kaganemi-san sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengantarku berkeliling sekolah." kataku mengeraskan suaraku agar terdengar Rin. Rin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya padaku dan menggumamkan "Kenapa aku?" tanpa suara. "Ano, Hatsune-san, mungkin kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengantarnya berkeliling." kata Rin. Miku langsung menatap Rin dan berkata sesuatu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, bersenang-senanglah **Kaganemi-san**." kata Miku dengan sedikit penekanan. Saat meninggalkanku, kulihat Miku bicara kepada Rin tanpa suara. Seperti mengatakan "bersenang-senang nanti di taman." atau entah apa itu.

Seketika murid-murid kembali duduk dan menatap easel masing-masing. Ternyata gurunya sudah datang. Sekilas, guru satu ini seperti perempuan. Namun aku pastikan dari suaranya, dia itu lelaki. Rambutnya yang sangat panjang dan wajahnya yang kalem, sungguh seperti seorang wanita.

"Ah, ada murid baru.. Kalau begitu, kelas ini genap duapuluhdua anak?" kata guru itu. Semua masih terdiam. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kali ini melukis berpasangan saja. Dari dulu aku mengidam-idamkan ini!" kata guru itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ano, Gakupo-sensei, pasangan ditentukan siapa?" tanya seorang murid. "Ah, aku saja yang 'menjodohkan' kalian!" kata Gakupo-sensei girang. Penggunaan kata 'menjodohkan' menurutku sedikit berlebihan.

"Hoo, dimulai dari murid baru dulu sepertinya menarik." kata Gakupo-sensei sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Semua gadis di kelas sekarang bisik-bisik, mungkin berharap berpasangan denganku. Kalau aku sih, berharap Rin menjadi partnerku.

"Oho, tampaknya banyak yang berharap padamu, Kagamine-san. Tapi akan kuberikan kau partner yang berkualitas. Kaganemi-san, kau partner Kagamine-san." kata Gakupo-sensei. Dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku! Rin menjadi partner lukis ku. Gadis-gadis lainnya kecewa, beberapa menatap sinis Rin. Aku menoleh ke arah Rin, dia hanya menatap kosong kanvas di depannya.

"Baik, selanjutnya Hatsune-san.." dan Gakupo-sensei membagikan partner nya. Aku sudah tidak peduli, asalkan partner ku Rin. Aku akan melukis gadis mungil ini. Semoga saja hasilnya bagus.

"Baiklah, semua sudah dapat partner. Silahkan lukis partner kalian sesuka hati kalian. Selamat melukis!" kata Gakupo-sensei seraya meninggalkan kelas. Seisi kelas sekarang sangat ramai dan menarik easel masing-masing mendekati partner nya. Untungnya absenku dengan Rin sangat dekat, hanya cukup menoleh, wajah manis Rin sudah terlihat seluruhnya.

"Kaganemi-san, kau mau melukis dimana?" tanyaku. Dia hanya diam, menatap kanvas kosong. "Kita tetap pada posisi seperti ini." kata Rin. Tidak buruk juga idenya. Tidak perlu repot-repot memindahkan easel, toh kita sudah bersebelahan. Aku mengangguk setuju pada Rin. Gadis pita itu mulai mengeluarkan kuas, cat, dan minyak. Gerakannya yang luwes membuatku terpana. Kuas yang berada di tangannya kini menari indah diatas kanvas putih yang mulai penuh dengan cat beraneka warna. Aroma khas cat dan minyak mulai tercium. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Rin. Aku mulai melukis Rin yang tengah melukis. Kuakui, lukisanku tidaklah buruk, namun lukisanku tidak sebanding dengan lukisan indah yang berada di pameran itu.

Aku mulai melukis wajah manis dengan surai honey blonde itu dengan perlahan. Tidak lupa juga pita putih besar yang menghiasi rambutnya. Aku melirik Rin yang sedang menjadi modelku. Dia sudah masuk tahapan detailing. Sedangkan aku baru masuk ke dasar lukisan. Apa mungkin aku yang terlalu lambat? Ah, mungkin iya. Aku mempercepat pekerjaanku. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, aku akhirnya masuk tahapan detailing. Kulihat Rin sekali lagi. Dia sudah tahap finishing. Namun ia malah tampak seperti mencoret-coret lukisan miliknya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. "Aku lebih baik menyelesaikan lukisanku. Sedikit lagi.." gumamku.

Aku menarik nafasku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melukis seperti ini. Aku melukis dengan rasa bahagia. Tidak pernah aku melukis berbinar-binar seperti ini. Aku.. Bahagia. Entah mengapa. Seperti ada kupu-kupu menari di dadaku. Kulihat lagi lukisanku. Tak terasa sudah selesai lukisanku. Aku menoleh kearah Rin. "Sudah selesai!" Kataku girang. Rin tersenyum dan kembali mencoretkan sesuatu ke lukisanku. "Aku juga." Kata Rin. "Boleh kulihat lukisanmu?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Boleh, toh nanti dikumpulkan. Gambar terbaik nanti akan dimasukkan ke pameran." Katanya santai.

Kulihat diriku yang berada di lukisan. Entah mengapa banyak coretan di wajahku. "Yah, bukannya apa. Tapi seperti itulah dirimu sekarang." Kata Rin terkikik geli kemudian tersenyum. Ah! Senyumannya. Aku semakin suka padanya. Tapi, tunggu! Jika benar lukisanku itu seperti diriku sekarang, berarti...

Rin menyodorkan aku sebuah cermin kecil dan beberapa tissue kepadaku. "Mungkin kau butuh ini." Katanya. Aku segera melihat cermin. Astaga! Banyak cat di wajahku! Segera kubersihkan dengan tissue sebelum mengering. Rin pun hanya terkikik geli. Ah, ternyata dia tidak sesuram yang aku kira. Senyumnya, tawanya, membuatku damai. Kuperhatikan lagi wajah Rin yang tersenyum. Nampak persis seperti yang aku bayangkan jika Ia tersenyum. Ah, aku ada ide. Aku sedikit mencoret wajah Rin yang berada di lukisanku. Rin yang melihatnya, segera meraih cermin yang berada di tanganku dan melihat wajahnya. Mencari sesuatu. "Hei, di wajahku tidak ada coretan. Mengapa kau tambahkan?" Kata Rin protes. Aku tersenyum dan mencoret pipi mulus Rin. "Sekarang ada kan?" Kataku sambil tertawa. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tersenyum dan membersihkan wajahnya. Namun senyumnya itu menghilang. Tatapannya kembali seperti waktu itu. Tatapan kelam. Bukan, lebih tepatnya tatapan takut. Aku menoleh kearah dimana Rin menatap. Yang aku temukan hanyalah jendela kosong. "Rin.." Kataku membuka kembali pembicaraan kami yang sempat terhenti. "Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku, sebelum terlambat." Kata Rin sambil meninggalkanku. Hei, apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya. Dan mengapa Rin mengatakan hal itu? Menjauh? Sebelum terlambat? Selamat, Rin. Kau telah membuatku semakin ingin masuk kedalam duniamu lebih dalam. Dan aku ingin mendapatkan senyuman itu lebih banyak lagi.

Kulihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Jam pelajaran berakhir setengah jam lagi. Namun aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas ini. "Mungkin akan kukumpulkan saja dan berkeliling sekolah." Batinku. Kulihat Rin meninggalkan lukisan miliknya dan kini pemilik lukisan itu lenyap entah kemana. Kuambil kanvas milik Rin. Kupandangi lagi diriku yang berada di kanvas itu. Terdapat tulisan RiKa. "RiKa? Sepertinya nama itu terdengar familiar." Batinku. Ah, sudahlah. Nama tidak penting. Yang kutahu hanyalah lukisan ini milik Rin yang sangat indah. Sangat detail.

Gakupo-sendei datang disaat yang tepat. "Ah, aku tadi bertemu dengan Kaganemi-san. Ia mengatakan lukisannya sudah selesai. Maka aku segera kesini." Kata Gakupo-sensei menjelaskan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah, letakkan disana, dan kau boleh meninggalkan kelas, Kagamine-san." Kata Gakupo-sensei seraya menunjuk tempat untuk meletakkan kedua lukisan tersebut. Aku membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Gakupo-sensei dan meninggalkan kelas.

Kuturuni tangga menuju lantai satu dan melihat denah sekolah yang berada di dekat papan pengumuman. Kulihat dengan seksama. Aku melihat tulisan 'Ruang Musik Siswa Khusus'. Ah! Aku ingat. Karena aku termasuk siswa khusus, aku disediakan tempat untukku meletakkan alat musik atau benda apapun di satu ruang itu. Tempat itu bisa untuk latihan, karena difasilitasi dengan ruang kedap suara. Sehingga latihan tidak akan terganggu. Mungkin itu tujuan kelilingku untuk menghabiskan waktuku. "Kenapa tadi tidak kubawa saja ya cello ku." Batinku menyesal sambil melangkah menuju ruang musik siswa khusus. Sesampainya disana, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku maklumi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Kususuri tiap-tiap ruang. Beberapa ada yang terisi, beberapa ada yang kosong. Beberapa hanya diisi furnitur seperti sofa dan buffet, mungkin untuk meletakkan alat musik sang pemilik ruang. "Sekolah ini lumayan juga." Gumamku. Namun.. Sayup-sayup kudengar alunan denting piano yang sangat sedih. Aku mencari sumber suara piano tersebut. Alunan ini.. Chopin, Piano Sonata No. 2. Siapa, yang memainkan alunan piano sesedih ini? Siapapun orangnya, pasti dia sudah sangat profesional. Karena orang itu dapat membuat alunan musik ini menjadi sangat sedih dengan improvisasi di setiap nada, hingga menyayat hati pendengarnya. Aku sedikit merinding. Disaat jam pelajaran, dan ada yang memainkan gubahan itu.

Kuberanikan diri mencari sumber suara. Pihak sekolah mengatakan jika ruangan ini kedap suara. Seharusnya tidak akan terdengar apapun meski ada yang sedang latihan atau sekedar bermain musik. Aku semakin merinding. Letak gedung ini berada di bagian paling belakang sekolah ini. Aku menguatkan nyaliku untuk mencari dan terus mencari pusat suara. Ternyata berasal dari ruangan 25, yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Aku menghela nafas. "Ternyata bukan hantu." Batinku lega. Aku mendekati ruangan itu untuk mengetahui siapa yang melantunkan gubahan ini. Gubahan yang berjudul 'Funeral March'. Mengapa sang pianis memainkan gubahan ini? Apa Ia sedang berduka? Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Aku semakin mendekati ruangan itu. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang gadis, bersurai honeyblonde dan mengenakan pita putih besar. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia Rin Kaganemi.

Tapi.. Untuk apa dia memainkan gubahan ini?

Chopin, Piano Sonata No. 2 'Funeral March'

Dengan dentingan piano yang menyayat hati.

Untuk apa? Tepatnya, untuk siapa?

**~TBC~**

**Thanks for read my fanfict! Banyak misstype (mungkin) dan kata" yg ga nyambung. Alur juga lambat banget. Hiks~**

**Akhir kata, don't mind to review!**


	3. Ch 3 -Truth and Lie-

**Hallow~**

**Ruri is back!**

**Maaf baru muncul sekian lama..**

**Mohon maaf, soalnya kan habis UAS dan ada panggilan kerjaan, jadi ditinggal deh :'**

**Anyway, kupersembahkan fict ini untuk readers. Fict yang diketik lewat hp, dan dipublish lewat hp.. :'D**

**Ruri mau coba jawab beberapa review yg dikasih ke Ruri..**

**To: Kagamine Mikasa-san05**

**Arigatou! Mii-san juga bagus kok ceritanya! *ketara silent reader nih xD**

**Arigatou uda di fav dan follow ^^**

**To: Kireina Yume**

**Ini uda dilanjutin ^^**

**Masalah 'Funeral March****' disini kejawab kok, silahkan dibaca ^^**

**To: Wu**

**Sambungannya sudah rilis ^^**

**Silahkan dibaca..**

**To: Rechan**

**Makasih udah menunggu lama, selamat membaca ^^**

**To: Shiroi Karen**

**Len nya kayak kambing.. Hihihi. Semanggi itu beneran bisa dimakan lho! Rasanya asem seger gitu. *Ruri pernah makan soalnya. (Jadi Ruri sekarang yg keliatan kayak kambing xD) **

**To: Wendy Love 26**

**Arigatou! Rin cuek ada alesannya kok, ikutin aja terus.. **

**Seneng lo bales" review..**

**Dah ah, udah banyak bacot nih, langsung aja baca, happe reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid isn't mine and never will be!**

**Piano Sonata No.2, Etude Op.10 No. 4 is belong to Chopin**

**Ch. 3**

**-Truth and Lie-**

**Len PoV.**

Aku semakin mendekati ruangan itu. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang gadis, bersurai honeyblonde dan mengenakan pita putih besar. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia Rin Kaganemi.

Tapi.. Untuk apa dia memainkan gubahan ini?

Chopin, Piano Sonata No. 2 'Funeral March'

Dengan dentingan piano yang menyayat hati.

Untuk apa? Tepatnya, untuk siapa?

**Rin PoV.**

Aku menghentikan permainan pianoku yang baru saja kumulai untuk pemanasan. Aku merasakan ada orang yang tengah memperhatikanku. "Jam pelajaran belum berakhir, ap..." Ucapanku terputus ketika melihat orang yang memperhatikanku, Kagamine Len. Aku terdiam. Apa yang sedang Ia lakukan disini? Hanya bisa menambah masalahku. Entah apa yang akan Miku lakukan sepulang sekolah nanti. Mengatakan 'bersenang-senang' yang berarti menyiksaku. Aku pasrah. Jika aku melawan, yang terjadi aku semakin buruk di pandangan semua murid sekolah ini. Karena miku seorang 'diva'. Semua orang mengenalnya. Semua orang mengaguminya, atau mungkin 'terpaksa' mengagumi dirinya. Karena, orang yang menentang dirinya akan langsung dihabisi oleh komplotannya. Satu-satunya orang di sekolah ini yang menentang Miku adalah aku. So, what? Aku harus memuja-muja gadis berandal, yang cuma modal tampang itu? Oke, kalau dia memang seorang model. Apa peduliku? Toh dia hanya model yang dibayar murah. Pamornya tinggi juga karena perusahaan yang notabene adalah milikku. Ya, semenjak orangtuaku meninggal, akulah yang menangani semua masalah perusahaan. Dan Miku direkrut, jauh sebelum insiden mematikan itu.

Miku juga sering menyiksaku. Ya, menyiksa dalam arti sebenarnya. Mungkin nanti Miku akan menyiksaku. Dia berkata akan 'bersenang-senang' denganku di tempat biasa, taman sekolah yang sepi. Entah aku sudah menghabiskan berapa obat penghilang bekas luka, untuk menghilangkan bekas sayatan benda tajam dan benda tumpul yang tergores indah di tubuhku. Semakin bertambah goresan itu, semakin aku benci pada gadis itu. Namun, lebih baik aku yang terluka. Aku tidak perlu rasa simpati dari semua orang. Toh tidak ada yang akan simpati kepadaku. Dan tentu saja, termasuk Len Kagamine, si anak baru. Namun tampaknya tidak, dengan keberadaan dirinya yang kini dihadapanku.

"Wah, kau bisa merasakan kedatanganku." Kata pria bersurai Honeyblonde. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku memalingkan wajahku, berpura-pura menatap harpa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi. Menjauhlah." Kataku. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terlibat dengan masalahku dan Miku. Terutama bagi orang baru seperti dirinya. Aku tidak tahan jika melihat orang tersiksa karena aku.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin bersamamu? Aku yakin kalau kau orang baik." Kata Len. Baik? Aku? Orang baik? Kumohon, jangan lagi mendekatiku. Aku tahu, dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali. Dia, dengan wajah polosnya. Namun karena itu juga, aku tidak ingin dia mendekatiku lagi. Karena, saat dulu aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orangtuaku, aku hanya memberikan senyuman palsu. Dan aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan senyum tulus disaat mereka pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku tersenyum, jika itu hanya senyuman palsu. Lebih baik aku tidak tersenyum lagi.

"Kau kenapa diam saja? Mengapa kau memintaku menjauh darimu?" Tanya Len meminta kejelasan. Aku terdiam lagi. "Aku..." Aku membuka mulutku. Len menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku jahat. Jangan dekati aku. Kumohon." Kataku dengan suara bergetar. Entah mengapa aku ingin menangis. Kumohon, pergilah. Jangan sekalipun menyentuh kehidupanku. Sekali masuk dalam kehidupanku, kau pasti akan kena sial. Dan aku tidak ingin mereka sial karena aku.

Len mendekatiku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Kumohon, jangan dekati aku." Aku mendorong Len agar keluar dari ruanganku. Aku berusaha membendung air mataku. Aku berusaha menutup pintu ruanganku yang sedang ditahan oleh Len. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Rin?" Kata Len memaksa. "Karena... Karena aku jahat, Len." Kataku dengan menahan getaran di suaraku. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku,Rin!" Kata Len yang terus memaksa. Aku menghentikan doronganku ke pintu. Kubuka lebar pintu itu menunjuk tepat kearah Len. "KAU HANYA ANAK BARU YANG INGIN MASUK KEDALAM KEHIDUPANKU! KAU INGIN MENCAMPURI URUSANKU! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU! ENYAHLAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU!" Aku membanting pintuku tepat dihadapannya. Kukunci pintu itu dan aku duduk memeluk lutut sambil menangis. Kumohon, jangan ada lagi yang mau rela disakiti demi aku. Kumohon. Kumohon...

Aku menghentikan tangisanku dan menuju dimana piano berada. Kumainkan kembali Sonata itu. 'Funeral March'.kupersembahkan Piano Sonata ini, untuk sang komposer, Chopin, yang telah membuat alunan menyedihkan disaat duka. Kupersembahkan untuk kedua orangtuaku, yang kini tengah berbahagia disana, meninggalkan aku sendiri, di dunia yang kejam ini. Kupersembahkan untuk dia, yang bahkan rela mati karenaku. Yang rela membelaku dulu, dan kini meninggalkanku. Kupersembahkan, untukku. Untuk kebahagiaanku yang telah mati. Untuk kenangan indahku, yang telah terkubur dalam-dalam. Hingga tersisa kegelapan, dan kesedihan, serta rasa duka yang mendalam. Kupersembahkan hingga dentingan piano terakhir. Aku menghela nafas. Terlalu banyak emosi yang keluar hari ini. Aku marah, tersenyum, dan bahkan menangis. Ada apa dengan diriku ini? Emosi yang tidak beraturan. Entah aku harus bagaimana.

Aku menyentuh tuts piano milikku. Aku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Kumainkan Etude Op.10 No.4. Kuluapkan segala emosiku pada setiap nada. Kuhentakkan jari-jariku, memberi penekanan di beberapa titik. Jari-jari putihku seakan menari-nari diatas tuts piano itu, mengikuti irama musik yang keluar disetiap tekanannya. Alunan musik dari Chopin kini bermain indah memenuhi ruanganku. Setiap dentingan piano terdengar nyaring di ruangan kedap itu. Kemudian diakhiri dengan hentakan jariku diatas piano. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Semakin berusaha kulupakan, semakin aku memikirkannya. Di pagi hari, aku marah hanya karena seorang lelaki yang memakan semanggi. Entah kenapa aku bisa semarah itu, hanya karena semanggi. Semanggi berdaun empat. Dan di pelajaran melukis, aku tertawa karena melihat wajah lelaki dihadapanku yang penuh cat. Itu hal biasa, tapi kenapa aku tertawa? Apa karena wajah polosnya itu? Bahkan aku tadi menangis, hanya karena seseorang yang ingin masuk dalam kehidupanku. Aku takut jika ada satu orang lagi yang ingin berada di sisiku. Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun lagi. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena diriku. Biarlah aku hidup sendiri, di dunia yang menyedihkan. Aku tidak butuh orang lain di kehidupanku yang menyakitkan. Karena aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Dan kuharap begitu.

Aku berdiri dari kursi piano, bersiap untuk ke kelas berikutnya. Kuputar kunci yang masih berada di pintu, dan kubuka perlahan pintu yang tertutup itu. Kulihat makhluk bersurai honeyblonde sedang duduk memeluk lutut tepat didepan pintu. Sadar pintu untuknya bersandar sudah hilang, pria itu segera berdiri. "Maaf." Kata pria itu singkat. Aku terdiam. Ia menyodorkan tangannya, tanda minta maaf. Aku berpikir sejenak. Jika aku menerima permintaan maaf dari Len, dia pasti akan terus berusaha masuk dalam kehidupanku. Lebih baik aku menolaknya.

Aku menampik tangan Len. "Sudah kukatakan, aku orang jahat. Lebih baik kau menjauhiku." Kataku sinis. Ya, lebih baik seperti ini. Tidak ada yang memihak diriku. Sehingga tidak ada lagi korban Miku selain aku. Ya, lebih baik begini. Sendiri.

Aku pergi menjauhi Len. Kuharap dia tidak mengikutiku lagi. Nyatanya tidak. Aku mempercepat langkahku, namun Ia tetap bisa mengejarku. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengikutimu agar tidak tersesat di sekolah ini." Kata Len. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Yah, terserah." Kataku dingin.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruangan loker. Aku mengambil hakama* dan menuju ruang ganti. Selama perjalanan, kami hanya diam. Dan saat aku akan mengganti pakaianku, aku membuka suara. "Kau tunggu saja di lapangan. Aku mau ganti." Kataku. "Memang pelajaran apa sekarang?" Tanya Len. "Kyudo**" kataku singkat. Sesegera mungkin aku pergi menjauh dari Len. Aku ingin Len membenciku. Lebih baik aku berbohong, untuk menutupi semua kebenaran ini. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Meski ada yang berkata segala kebohongan dan kebenaran akan terungkap, namun aku berharap hal itu tidak terjadi padaku. Biarlah aku hidup dengan kebohongan pahit. Toh semua orang disini hidup dengan penuh bualan dan kebohongan. Kalau ada yang jujur, pasti akan langsung ditindas oleh Miku. Seperti diriku, yang dengan jujur menyatakan aku tidak menyukai Miku.

Setelah mengenakan hakama, aku mengambil busur panah yang tergantung di ruang penyimpanan. Hanya ada busur milikku yang masih tersimpan. Busur yang terbuat dari kayu Moon Ebony. Busur ini adalah busur kesayanganku. Busur yang aku dapatkan saat mencari bahan-bahan primitif di Vietnam, dan aku diberikan oleh orang pedalaman tersebut. Saat itu aku berumur enam tahun, dengan pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Namun saat itu masih ada orangtuaku. Masih memiliki kebahagiaan. Busur ini adalah secuil sisa kebahagiaanku. Aku menyentuh ukiran indah yang terpahat diujung busur. Kuraih dan kubawa menuju ke lapangan. Kulihat semua orang telah berkumpul disana. Terlihat pula Len yang tampak berbeda sendiri, sedang berbicara dengan Hiyama-sensei.

"Ah! Rin-chan. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Hiyama-sensei. Aku sedikit risih saat Hiyama-sensei memanggilku dengan nama kecil seperti itu. Yah, memang dulu aku memintanya saat Ia menjadi guru memanahku di rumah. Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih kecil. Dan juga, ini di sekolah. Tapi aku juga berterima kasih kepada Hiyama-sensei, tidak memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Karena aku menutupi identitas siapa aku sebenarnya. Kalau mereka tahu hal itu, pasti hidupku akan dipenuhi oleh kebohongan. Nanti ada saatnya aku membuka kedokku.

"A-Ano, sensei. Saya tidak enak badan." Kataku mencari alasan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ke ruang kesehatan saja. Wajahmu memang sedikit pucat." Kata Hiyama-sensei. "Ah, tidak usah. Ini sudah kelas terakhir. Sebentar lagi pulang, jadi lebih baik aku tetap ikut kelas ini." Kataku mencari alasan lain. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai kelas ini. Pemanasan, keliling lapangan ini." Kata Hiyama-sensei. Semua murid yang mendengar perintah itu langsung lesu. Sudah biasa jika Hiyama-sensei menyuruh muridnya untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang sangat luas ini ditengah terik matahari. "Ayo, semua bergerak. Toh nanti kalian memanah di tempat yang teduh." Kata Hiyama-sensei. Semua murid mulai berlari, termasuk Len yang tidak mengenakan hakama. Aku juga mulai berlari dengan perlahan. Aku berlari di barisan paling belakang. Aku tidak bisa berlari kencang. Hiyama-sensei yang mengawasi dari belakang mulai menghampiriku. "Kau tidak apa-apa Rin? Kau tambah pucat." Tanya Hiyama-sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Aku.. Tidak.. Apa-apa.." Kataku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Kau tidak lupa membawa diskus*** kan?" Tanya Hiyama-sensei lagi. Aku meraba kantong hakama milikku. Tidak ada benda bulat bernama diskus disana. Aku sedikit panik. Aku menatap Hiyama-sensei penuh arti. Hiyama-sensei menghela nafas. "Masih kuat?" Tanya Hiyama-sensei sedikit khawatir. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Memang kepalaku sedikit pusing, dan nafasku kini semakin tersendat-sendat. "Rin, jangan dipaksakan! Kau sudah sangat pucat." Hiyama-sensei terdengar sangat khawatir. Aku kini mulai terbatuk-batuk. Dadaku seperti diikat oleh tali hingga aku sulit bernafas. "Sedikit.. Lagi.." Kataku memaksakan diriku. Sudah terlihat sekumpulan murid yang terengah-engah setelah berlari. Setelah sampai, aku mencari tempat untukku beristirahat. Pandanganku sedikit berkunang-kunang. Nafasku juga tidak teratur. Hiyama-sensei memberikanku sebotol minuman. Aku menenggaknya hingga separuh. Setidaknya dapat mengurangi sesak di dadaku. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?" Tanya Hiyama-sensei. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri mengambil busurku. Memang, aku masih merasakan sesak di dadaku. Namun aku tidak ingin membuat Hiyama-sensei khawatir padaku. Karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Aku mengambil satu anak panah dan mengarahkan ke arah papan sasaran yang sudah berada di tengah lapangan. Anak panah meluncur halus dan menancap tepat di tengah papan sasaran. "Ah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mulai pelajaran ini." Hiyama-sensei menjelaskan pelajaran Kyudo hari ini. Kali ini Hiyama-sensei melatih ketepatan kami dalam membidik sasaran. Papan sasaran kini diberikan beberapa titik warna, dan Hiyama-sensei akan menyebutkan warna yang harus dibidik. Cukup mudah, pikirku. Dan kini Hiyama-sensei mulai memanggil satu persatu murid. Aku hanya mengamati dari bangku yang disediakan di tepi lapangan. Namun aku merasakan tiga pasang mata menatapku. Pandangan khawatir dari Hiyama-sensei, pandangan benci dari Miku, yang entah akan melakukan apa padaku, dan semoga dia tidak ingat telah mengancamku. Dan yang satu, entah itu tatapan siapa. Tatapan hangat, dengan penuh ingin tahu. Aku hanya bisa merasakan, hingga aku mencari orang yang tengah menatapku. Ternyata Len. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, berusaha mengabaikan semua tatapan itu. Namun satu tatapan menguat padaku, tatapan benci. Aku memiliki perasaan yang peka terhadap segala kebencian dan kepekaan. Dan aku merasakan hal itu semakin kuat.

"Kaganemi, Rin." Hiyama-sensei memanggil namaku dan membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku mendekati Hiyama-sensei. "Ah, aku lupa. Ada anak baru sebelum dirimu Rin. Boleh aku dahulukan murid baru?" Tanya Hiyama-sensei. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Hiyama-sensei memberikan busur miliknya kepada Len. "Aku yakin kau hanya punya busur Cello. Jadi kupinjami busur milikku untuk sementara." Kata Hiyama-sensei seraya memberikan busurnya. Len membungkuk dan berterima kasih kepada Hiyama-sensei. Len memandangi busur yang diberikan Hiyama-sensei. "Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakannya, Kagamine-san?" Tanya Hiyama-sensei. Len mengangguk pelan. "Rin, ajari Kagamine-san." Kata Hiyama-sensei. Aku dengan setengah hati mengajari Len. Aku meregangkan busurku, meletakkan anak panah, dan memfokuskan pandanganku kearah papan sasaran. Kulihat Len mengikuti arahanku. Namun pandanganku teralihkan kearah Miku, yang membuat pose seakan-akan ingin memanahku. Aku refleks melepaskan anak panah itu yang kini melesat dan tepat pada sasaran. Namun, jariku kini berdarah karena belum siap untuk melepaskan anak panah tadi. Kurasakan perih di jari-jariku.

"Astaga, Rin! Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan P3K." Kata Hiyama-sensei panik. Namun wajahnya kini bertambah panik. "Aku tidak membawanya. Ano, Rin. Aku antarkan ke ruang kesehatan." Kata Hiyama-sensei. "Tidak perlu, sensei. Aku bisa kesana sendiri." Kataku. Aroma anyir darah tercium. Darahku kini mengotori lantai itu. "Rin, aku saja yang mengantarmu. Kau terluka saat mengajariku." Kata Len menawarkan bantuan. Namun seseorang, menawarkan bantuan. Seseorang itu adalah Miku. "Kaganemi-san, ayo kuantarkan ke ruang kesehatan, lebih baik aku yang mengantarnya. Kami sama-sama perempuan. Tidak masalah. Sensei bisa melanjutkan pelajarannya." Kata Miku seraya membawaku pergi. Tepatnya menyeretku pergi.

Miku membawaku menjauh dari lapangan, menuju tempat yang sepi. Miku memulai aksinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hatsune-san?" Aku berusaha bersikap sedikit sopan. "Aku? Bersenang-senang!" Seru Miku dengan melukiskan seringai di wajahnya, serta menunjukkan anak panah yang dia bawa sedari tadi. Ia mulai menusukkan anak panah itu kearah pundakku. "Kau.. Tahu.. Aku.. Sangat.. Membencimu!" Kata Miku seraya menikamkan anak panah itu berulang kali. Perih. Sakit. Sungguh pedih. Hakama milikku kini tercabik-cabik dibagian pundakku. "Kau.. Mau.. Menjilat.. Murid.. Baru kan?" Kata Miku dengan aktifitasnya yang terus berjalan. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Menahan rasa sakit. "Sepertinya kau perlu diberi pelajaran. Sini, akan kuberikan lukisan indah di wajahmu yang putih ini!" Kata Miku sambil menghujamkan anak panah itu. Refleks aku menampik tangan Miku. Kau boleh melukai tubuhku, namun tidak pada wajahku. Aku menampik tangan Miku cukup keras, sehingga anak panah menggores pipi halusnya yang kini sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Kyaaa! Wajahku!" Jerit Miku. "Hatsune-san!" Kudengar ada yang meneriakkan nama Miku. Dan orang itu adalah, Len.

"Kaganemi-san, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau melukai orang yang ingin menolongmu?" Kata Len membentakku. "A.. Aku.." Suaraku tergagap. Aku tidak sanggup untuk berbicara. "Len, sakit. Ah, darah!" Kata Miku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hatsune-san? Mari kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan." Kata Len dengan nada sedikit khawatir. "Baiklah." Jawab Miku dengan senyum kemenangan yang diperlihatkan kepadaku. "Kaganemi-san, ternyata kau tidak seperti dugaanku. Kau gadis jahat. Aku salah menilaimu." Kata Len dingin. Ia meninggalkanku dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Darah mulai merembes keluar dari hakama ku. Kata-kata Len masih terdengar dan terus berputar didalam otakku. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Untuk apa aku menangis? Bukankah ini yang kuinginkan? Agar Len menjauh dariku. Agar len membenciku. Namun mengapa aku justru merasakan rasa sakit didalam lubuk hatiku? Mengapa? Inilah yang aku harapkan, bukan?

Aku berusaha berdiri ditengah keadaanku yang terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kepalaku kini terasa berputar. Aroma khas darah kini menusuk hidung. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Entah kemana arah tujuanku berjalan, aku tidak tahu.

Aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Sakit. Pedih. Sudah tidak bisa kutahan. Tubuhku sudah tak berdaya. Tubuhku sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hakama putih, kini menjadi merah darah di beberapa titik, yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Kata-kata Len terus tersimpan di dalam kepalaku. Pandanganku buram.

Ya, lebih baik seperti ini..

Lebih baik dia membenciku, tanpa tau kenyataan sebenarnya..

Ya, lebih baik seperti ini..

**~TBC~**

***Hakama: baju seperti kimono, yang biasa digunakan untuk bela diri dsb.**

****Kyudo: seni beladiri memanah**

*****Diskus: obat asma berbentuk serbuk.**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if there are so many misstype and something like that. And last,**

**Don't mind to Review..**


End file.
